The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa of hybrid origin. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘ROP007’. ‘ROP007’ is a new cultivar of hybrid rose grown for use as a container and landscape plant.
The new cultivar was derived from a breeding program by the Inventor in Inazawa-shi, Aichi, Japan. The goal of the breeding was to produce a new cultivar of rose with a dwarf plant habit, prolific flowering and thornless stems. The Inventor made a cross in 1984 between an unnamed proprietary plant in the Inventor's breeding program as both the female and male parents. The exact characteristics of the parents are unknown as seeds where pooled and sown from several crosses. The Inventor selected ‘ROP007’ in summer of 2008 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above crosses.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in 2009 in Inazawa-shi, Aichi, Japan. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.